Mobile phones and other mobile devices often rely upon ceramic capacitors and other passive devices discretely mounted to printed circuit boards (PCBs) of the mobile devices and electrically coupled to integrated circuits (ICs) of the mobile devices by the PCBs. However, this uses large amounts of surface area on the PCBs and hence limits mobile device size and/or mobile device functionality. Further, discretely mounting and electrically coupling the passive devices increases manufacturing costs. Accordingly, mobile devices are increasingly turning to integrated passive devices (IPDs) to reduce size, reduce cost, and increase functionality. An IPD is a collection of one or more passive devices embedded into a single monolithic device and packaged as an integrated circuit (IC).